La vie ne s'apprend pas dans les livres
by Mude
Summary: Un libraire, un écrivain et la vie suit son cours. YAOI


Titre : L'amour et le sexe ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres.

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh….très bouquin…. ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne me croît…- - et un peu OOC

Rating : Alors là….vais essayer le lemon mais je promets rien. J'en ai lue bcp ( Qui a dit perverse ? ) donc j'espère que ça suffira :) T

Note : Ma 1ère fic « L'amour est un plat qui se mange chaud, très chaud » est en suspend, faute d'inspiration. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue.

**_Méo_**, tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un la lirait, surtout qu'elle n'est plus en tête de liste des fics mis à jour mais comme tu n'a pas donné ton mail, je ne peux pas te répondre car tu es en anonyme, et donc, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais comme tu a pu le lire, la suite n'est pas pour de suite…Gomen nasai…

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) )

Disclaimer : Hum hum, alors j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir (immense) de vous annoncer que je m'attribue les G-boys ! Voilà c'est dit ! XD

PAFFF BAMMMM !

Moi : AIEEEEEEE ! Mais ça va pas ! Qui a fait ça que je le tue !

Perso GW : C'est nous !

Moi : Bah, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Moi, je vais pas vous massacrer comme le font vos auteurs respectifs ! Entre les autodestructions, les tortures et tout le tutti kwenti…ça suffit, je vous aime moi, veux po vous tuer !

GW : On s'en fout ! dis le !

Moi : Nan

GW : dis le !

Moi : Nan

GW : dis le !

Moi : Nan

GW : dis le !

Moi : Nan (¤ baille ¤ vive le copier coller ! et ça pourrait continuer longtemps comme ça…et là, vous vous dites : mais qu'elle le dise bordel ! qu'on commence la fic !)

Duo : Si tu le dis, je te promets une surprise ;)

Moi : hum…C'est vrai ?

Duo : Vi

Moi : D'accord, MESDAMES ET…..MESDAMES, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Voilà c'est dit ! Alors cadeau, cadeau, surprise !

…..Plus personne…

Moi : T-T…me suis faite avoir…

PLACE A LA LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un matin comme tous les autres, où l'on croit que c'est une journée banale, monotone au possible. Un jour où, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine - sauf le dimanche, repos dominical oblige et sacro-saint -, un réveil affiche 7h00 et un jeune homme se réveille, les cheveux complètement emmêlés, en tee-shirt et caleçon.

Comme tous les matins, il s'étire et fait ses assouplissements, pour garder sa ligne et sa forme comme il dit. Après avoir pris sa douche, il descend à sa cuisine, prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Au passage, il dit bonjour à son amour actuel, son chat « Bell rings » Quoi ! ça n'était pas la faute du jeune homme si son félin adorait les cloches de l'église de sa petite ville, et qu'il se mettait à miauler dès qu'il les entendaient. C'était un drôle d'animal, comme son maître.

Mais arrêtons de parler de lui à la troisième personne, et laissons-le se présenter.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, je viens de me lever, je vais prendre mon pti déj et filer au boulot. Ah mais suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. Je suis libraire, Yoroshiku (Enchanté). Si vous voulez savoir comment je suis, j'y viens, ne vous en faîtes pas. Donc, je suis de taille normale 1m80, j'ai les yeux d'une couleur unique dit-on, améthystes, enfin moi je vois pas en quoi ils sont exceptionnels, c'est que des yeux normaux, bon ok, ils ont une couleur rare mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage. Autre truc unique chez moi : J'ai les cheveux super longs, jusqu'au fesses, ils sont attachés en tresse, et ils sont couleurs miel/caramel et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis fier de mes cheveux, ça donne un charme particulier à ma personne. Hey ! Ne croyez pas que je me vante, je répète seulement ce que mes ex me disaient et me disent toujours d'ailleurs, bien que là, on reste justes amis. Je pèse 68kg, je suis fin et assez musclé mais sans être musclor non plus. Je suis d'un naturel joyeux, et positif dans tout ce que je fais, je ne déprime pas, car je trouve que ça sert à rien sauf qu'à se faire encore plus de mal. J'ai des amis, comme tout le monde je pense, et j'adore mon boulot, ben oui, tant qu'à travailler, autant en faire un qui vous plaît, et moi ce qui me plaît c'est les livres, j'adore lire, de tout, des romans, des BD, des mangas, des documentaires etc etc…D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez voir ma bibliothèque, vous diriez : Mais tu sors des fois ? j'en ai tellement que je suis obligé d'en mettre un peu de partout ! Mes amis me disent qu'il faudrait que j'en vendent, et à chaque fois, je suis à deux doigt de leur sauter à la gorge ! Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment ma passion :) Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit.. Ah non, j'allais oublier un truc, je suis gay. Les homophobes, sortez je vous prie, ou alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le moi en face et on s'expliquera entre gens civilisés. Je suis peut être gay mais je ne suis pas une femme, je n'agis pas en tant quel en tous cas, bon je suis un peu gamin parfois….bon ok, beaucoup ! Mais je ne suis pas une femme ! Je ne suis pas machiste mais il se trouve que je ne leur trouve rien d'attirant, je vois pas l'intérêt qu'ont les hommes à fantasmer sur la poitrine des femmes, je trouve ça écœurant, deux gros trucs qui se balancent et pendent….Très peu pour moi ! Bref...il est donc 8h12 et…AHHHHHH je suis en retard pour l'ouverture du magasin ! VITE ! j'ai pas pris le pti déj ! Pas grave, y'a le distrib à côté du magasin !

Duo sort donc en trombe de son appart, en oubliant presque de le fermer à clé. Arrivé devant sa boutique, il s'empresse de l'ouvrir et de la préparer à la venue des clients.

Duo : Ahhhhhhh…..ça y est ! j'ai fini d'arranger le magasin…Maintenant, manque plus que les clients, héhé..

**¤¤¤¤¤¤ _Plusieurs heures plus tard, soit 15h17_ ¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Duo : Raaaaaaaaaah, qu'est ce que je m'ennuie ! Allez quoi les clients, venez voir tonton Duo ! Soyez sympas, un pti geste, c'est pas en bouquinant pèpère et en repartant sans rien acheter que je vais gagner ma vie moi !

Visiblement, comme vous pouvez le constater, notre cher natté était passablement énervé.. (ça rime, yesss…). Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il ne vit pas un client entrer, et continuait son monologue à voix haute.

Duo : Non mais je vous jure, les clients c'est pire que les bonnes femmes ! Ils savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent ! Un coup, c'est ce livre, un coup, c'est un autre livre, jusqu'à que oh ! ben finalement je crois que je vais rien prendre du tout…..Grrrrrr, à les étrangler des fois….Pffff….j'adore mon travail mais qu'est ce que les clients peuvent rendre chèvre parfois !

Inconnu : Je vois que vous savez mettre le client à l'aise.

Hein ? Qui me parle ? Ah, c'est juste un client………UN CLIENT ? My god, enfin ! Oh non, il a tout entendu…..aie aie aie aie….Vite rattrapons le coup en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui faisant mon super marketing-smile.

Duo : Ah ! Veuillez m'excusez, mons…….¤ La BOMBE monsieur ! ¤ ieur…

Client : Hn.

My god, y'a pas idée d'être aussi beau ! Un vrai dieu vivant ! Ces cheveux bruns chocolat en bataille, ces yeux…euh cobalts je crois, cette moue boudeuse, ce corps, il est une incitation au viol pure et simple à lui seul ! En plus, il a un petit côté asiatique, ça me fait craquer. Bon….calme tes ardeurs Roméo…mets tes hormones de côté et soit professionnel.

Duo : Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Recherchez vous un livre en particulier ?

Client : Hn

Duo : Euh…c'est un oui ou un non ?

Client : Oui

Duo : Ah, bien ! Donc, quel livre vous intéresse ?

Client : Il me faudrait le roman « Geisha » d'Arthur Golden (C'est ce que je lis en ce moment, c'est superbe comme histoire XD) et la nouvelle « Renaître pour t'aimer » de Yukito Hamasaki. (ça, par contre, j'ai carrément tout inventer).

Duo _sourire_ : Oui, je les ais. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Ce titre « Renaître pour t'aimer »…ça me rappelle quelque chose….Hum, cherchons….

Ah voilà, j'ai déjà trouvé « Geisha », et l'autre…voyons voir….M….N…..O…..P…..Q…..R….voilà, trouvé aussi ! Ah !

Regard blanc…

C'est…….c'est un livre gay ! Enfin, je veux dire , c'est une histoire traitant sur la relation de deux hommes !…Pas possible qu'il soit gay ! Bon en même temps, rien ne me certifie aussi qu'il soit hétéro….et si il était bi ?…Raaaahhh, c'est pas le moment, il doit s'impatienter !

Duo : Excusez moi d'avoir été si long monsieur.

Client : Hn

Ce qui peut m'énerver avec ces Hn….Zen Duo zen…

Duo : C'est un cadeau ?

Client : Ca ne vous regarde pas..

Duo : D'accord….mais monsieur, il me faut savoir, car l'emballage papier cadeau est à 0.73 cts.

Il grogne, c'est mignon héhé

Client : C'est pas un cadeau…

Duo : Ok….Bon cela vous fera 30 € monsieur, je vous prie._ Tentons notre chance !_

Client : Par carte.

Ah, génial ! Avec la carte, vais connaître son nom :) Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! Heero Yuy….J'aime déjà…Vite, en attendant la transaction, faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation..

Duo : Alors, sinon, quoi de neuf ? Vous travaillez où ?

Haussement de sourcil…… ?

Gahhhhh, direct, beaucoup trop direct ! vite vite !

Duo : Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes bien habillé, vous n'êtes sûrement pas le garagiste du coin quoi ! ahahah…

Heero :….

¤ D'accord……pire qu'un glaçon ce mec…c'est pas gagné… ¤

_Transaction terminée_

Duo : Sinon, vous aimez les livres ? (Pourquoi il serait là sinon, à ton avis, banane ! lol)

Heero : Oui

Duo : Ahhh ! C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, j'adore lire ! Qu'est ce que vous aimez comme genre ? Moi, c'est les romans, les thrillers, les sciences fictions, les documentaire, les BD aussi…enfin, tout quoi…ahaha !

Heero : Ce que je viens de vous acheter.

Ok, niveau langue : 0….hum….me demande si elle sert à autre chose….Me demande où il a été élevé quand même…dans une bibliothèque peut être…ben quoi, pour être aussi peu bavard, faut vraiment pousser là !

Duo : Oh, vous aimez ce genre de livres… ?

Heero _regard noir_ : ça vous dérange ?

Duo : Pas du tout, au contraire. Je le suis moi même alors, si ça me dérange, vous rigolez, ahahah ! Euh….¤ Oh merde la gaffe ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Je sais même pas si il est gay, si il faut, c'est tout le contraire, c'est le pire homophobe jamais vu ! Veux pas ! L'est trop canon, je le veux moi ! ¤

Heero : On en apprend tous les jours avec vous….

Duo : Que voulez vous dire ?

Heero : Que depuis bientôt 1 an, je passe tous les jours devant votre librairie pour aller à mon travail….Et tous les jours, quand je bouquine le journal pendant 5min, j'en entends pas mal des conversations….très variés et parfois très…..intéressantes…

………C'est pas possible ! depuis 1 an, il vient et squatte tous les jours le coin journal 5 min, et je l'ai même pas percuté ! UN CANON PAREIL ! Mais faut que j'aille chez l'opticien moi ! Eh….chotto matte (attendez un peu) ça veut dire qu'il me reluque depuis 1 an !

Duo : Et pourquoi me regardiez vous, vous aussi ?

Heero : Je ne vous regarde pas…

Duo : Alors comment savez vous que je vous percutais même pas ?

Heero :…..Vous savez que vous êtes embêtant cher monsieur Duo Maxwell…..

Duo : Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent…Eh ? Vous connaissez mon nom ?

Heero : Si en 1 an, je ne connais pas votre nom, alors je ne connais rien du tout…

Duo : Oh….et mes conversations étaient si intéressantes que cela, cher monsieur Heero Yuy… ?

Heero : J'avoue que certaines étaient assez épicées….et « hot » comme vous dites…

Putain, il va me faire craquer ce gars ! dans tous les sens du terme ! Cette voix rauque, désireuse ? vais pas résister longtemps si ça continue comme ça….

Duo : épicée….hot….

Heero : Vous voulez que je vous montre quand vous expliquiez vos « aventures » à votre ami…

Duo : Quatre ?

Heero : Peu importe.

Heero passa derrière le comptoir et s'approcha de Duo, et le toucha du bout des doigts…Ses mains touchaient son visage, ses bras, ses mains, ses cheveux…Duo, part ces contacts, se mit à frissonner.

Heero : On dirait que vous êtes sensible Mr Maxwell…

Duo : …Mmmh….Heero-san, arrêtez…pas…ici, des clients peuvent arriver….Ce n'est pas professionnel, arrêtez, Heero-saaaaaaaaaan !

Heero, qui en avait assez de l'entendre parler, au lieu de gémir, avait déboutonné habilement le pantalon de Duo, et commençait à mettre sa main dans son caleçon. (d'où le heero-saaaaaannn !) Mais, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine occupation, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre.

Heero : _k'so ! _(pensée)

Client : Euh…bonjour..

Duo, dont le côté professionnel revint au galop, s'empressa de l'accueillir et de s'occuper de lui.

Heero, lui, jurait intérieurement d'avoir été dérangé et maudissait ce client…Il se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux d'inviter le libraire chez lui, au lieu de le faire ici, au risque d'être dérangé par les clients ou de se faire surprendre, et de salir les livres ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…).

Client : Je vous remercie monsieur, bonne journée, au revoir !

Duo : Bonne journée à vous aussi ! _Oh non, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Il va continuer ou il va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… ? My god….que faire ?_

Duo : Je..

Mais il fut interrompu par Heero.

Heero : Ca vous direz de venir chez moi quand vous aurez terminé votre journée ?

Duo : Euh……Ou…oui pourquoi pas… ?

Heero : Parfait, je viens vous chercher à quelle heure ?

Duo :…..19h, je termine à 19h..

Heero _fait un signe de la main _: Bien, à 19h alors !

Duo _pareil mais en moins sûr_ : ouais…c'est ça…à 19h..

Raaaaahhh ! C'est pas vrai ! Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? Et dire que je faisais le malin quand il m'avait encore rien dit ! Bon, soyons positif : c'est un canon, l'a pas l'air con mis à part son côté glaçon, monsieur-je-vous-gèle-d'un-coup-avec-mes-yeux-lasers….ahahah bon surnom tiens ! Ensuite, ça doit être une bombe au lit…et puis, y a longtemps que je me suis pas amusé…En plus, il est trop craquant avec sa frimousse d'asiatique bien emballé ! Bon voilà ma décision est prise ! Emballé, c'est pesé !

Du coup, notre cher Duo Maxwell fut heureux et tout guilleret pour le reste de l'après midi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤¤¤¤¤¤ _Librairie Maxwell, 18h55 _¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Ca y est, c'est presque 19h, Heero ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher…..je suis si excité ! Pourtant, je ne connais rien de cet homme….mais il m'inspire confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être à cause de sa carrure…droite, honnête, franche….pffffiouuuu ! Sérieusement, je ne vais quand même pas tomber amoureux et coucher avec le premier inconnu, parce que je suis en manque !….Oh et puis shit ! On verra bien, advienne que pourra comme on dit.

TUT TUT !

Ah, ça ne peut être que lui, il est 19h pile ! il est ponctuel, j'aime ça !

Duo : oui, j'arrive !

En effet, Heero était à l'heure et en voiture coupée sport qui plus est ! Duo était impressionné il faut le dire…Mais il espérait aussi que le japonais n'était pas qu'un vulgaire et vil séducteur. Car, notre natté national se disait que si l'intérieur d'Heero était aussi intéressant que l'extérieur, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit ou voire même un long bout de chemin de la vie ensemble….

Heero : Re-bonjour

Duo : ahah re-salut !

Heero : Où voulez vous aller ?

Duo : What ? je croyais qu'on devaient aller chez vous.. ?

Heero : Nous irons, nous irons mais pas tout de suite. Vous ne voulez pas dîner avant ça ?

Duo : Oh si ! Mais….euh…..

Heero : Ne vous en faîtes pas, cela ne m'embête pas, au contraire. Alors, connaissez vous un bon petit restaurant tranquille ?

Duo : Yes ! Le Yamato, ça vous va ?

Heero : Oui, bien sûr, c'est parfait mais…..

Duo : Quoi…… ? ah, oh ! je vois ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, je paiera ma part bien sûr !

Heero : Euh…non, je ne parlais pas de ça….c'est juste que…..nous ne sommes pas habillés convenablement pour ce genre d'endroit.

Le japonais s'était changé entre temps, il avait optait pour une tenue cool, jean bleu foncé une veste en cuir noir et une chemise blanche un peu ouverte sur les clavicules.

Duo : _Il est à tomber !_ Hum….il est vrai que nous n'avons pas la tenue adéquate….mais ce n'est pas grave, le patron est un ami à moi :) il n'y aura pas de problème.

Heero : Ah ! Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. Allons y !

Et ils partirent donc en direction du Yamato. Arrivés à destination, le japonais se gara et ils entrèrent dans le fameux restaurant japonais. Tout le monde les regardaient d'un air hautain et chuchotaient, vu leur habits. Mais quand ils virent approcher le patron et que celui-ci commençait à parler à Duo comme à un vieux camarade, ils ne dirent plus rien et se retournèrent.

Patron : Duo-kun ! Isachi puri ! (je sais pas comment on l'écrit mais ça veut dire : ça fait longtemps !)

Duo : Koji-san ! Daijoubu desu ka ? (Vous allez bien ?)

Koji : Hai hai ! anata wa ? (Oui oui ! et toi ?)

Duo : boku ? boku wa hontou ni daijoubu ! (Moi ? Je vais vraiment bien)

Heero était impressionné, il ne savait pas que Duo parlait le Japonais….sa propre langue…il se disait que le natté était vraiment quelqu'un de cultivé.

Duo : Ah ! je suis désolé, je manque à tous mes principes, laissez moi vous présenter mon ami : Heero Yuy.

Heero : Hajimemashite Koji-san. _S'incline légèrement _(Ravi de faire votre connaissance)

Koji : Oh mon garçon, ce n'est pas la peine de s'incliner ! Mais je suis ravi de vous rencontrer moi aussi ! Je vais vous montrer votre table, suivez moi je vous prie.

La table de nos deux compères était l'une des meilleures. Une table pour 2 personnes, il y avait une baie vitrée à côté de celle-ci, ayant pour vue la ville et ses lumières (ils sont au dernier étage, 20ème).

Duo : Heero, vous avez vu ? Nous pourrons contempler cette vue spectaculaire tout en mangeant. Koji-san est vraiment gentil….

Le japonais se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire.

Heero : Duo, vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez…Je ne vais pas vous manger…._pas encore du moins…_

Duo : Oh, c'est sûr ? Je n'osais pas vous…euh pardon, te le demander…

Heero : Osez, osez voyons…Ah la carte !

Une serveuse arriva avec les cartes des menus à la main.

Duo : Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre…..j'hésite entre le sukiyaki (fondue japonaise, c'est trop bon) et le yakitori (brochettes de poulet et de légumes, c'est bon ça aussi !). Et toi ?

Heero : Je vais prendre de l'Oden (pot au feu japonais), comme il fait froid dehors, ça va me réchauffer.

Duo : Dans ce cas, je vais prendre un sukiyaki pour me réchauffer aussi :) _Je peux te réchauffer aussi si tu veux, mon bel asiatique, mon heero….._

Heero : Sinon, ton métier te plaît ?

Duo : Tu plaisantes ? J'adore mon travail, d'ailleurs moi, je ne le vois pas comme un travail mais plutôt comme une passion ! Et toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais….

Heero : Je suis écrivain.

Duo :….Sérieux ? Enfin, je veux dire, quand on s'est vus cette après midi (Blush, il se rappelle de cette scène ;)) tu étais bien habillé, on aurait dit un homme d'affaires.

Heero : C'est normal, j'allais chez mon éditeur, lui donner les dernières pages de mon script. J'ai fini d'écrire mon nouveau roman.

Duo : Oh vraiment ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Heero : Tsubasa no Tenshi. (les ailes d'un ange)

Duo : Mais c'est en Japonais, tu crois que cela va se vendre ?

Heero : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le titre qui est en japonais, d'ailleurs mon éditeur m'a répété 100 fois de mettre la signification en dessous du titre pour que les gens ne soit pas perdus quand ils le liront.

Duo : Je vois, et cela parle de quoi ?

Heero : De 2 hommes. L'un est un homme banal et l'autre est un soldat. Un jour, par des circonstances étranges, le soldat se réfugie chez l'autre, car il est poursuivit par des trafiquants. L'homme banal décide de le cacher le temps que les trafiquants l'oublie…..Mais au fil des semaines, Makoto (L'homme banal) apprécie de plus en plus le soldat, Hiyumi…et réciproquement. Mais aucun d'eux n'osent se déclarer car ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'une chance. Puis, vient le temps où les trafiquants retrouvent la trace d'Hiyumi et donc il s'en suit des aventures où Makoto est impliqué, car celui-ci ne veut pas quitter le soldat…..et la fin….Non, je ne te la dis pas, tu n'aura qu'a acheter le livre….Et puis, je viens de te le raconter dans les grandes lignes, autant te faire rager pour la fin… ;)

Duo : Pas juste ! (rires) Mais il a l'air vraiment passionnant….

Heero : Le fait qu'ils soient homosexuels ne te déranges pas ?

Duo éclate de rire.

Duo : Après ce que tu as commencé à me faire cet après midi, si je suis dérangé par ça, alors je suis vraiment dérangé pour tout !

Heero : Donc…..tu l'es bien…

Duo : Tu en doutes encore….. ?

Heero : Ben, en fait, je me disais qu'un homme aussi beau, gentil et intelligent que toi devaient avoir bon nombre d'admiratrices….et donc, par conséquent, je pensais que tu devais avoir l'embarras du choix.

Duo _rouge _: Je n'ai pas d'admiratrices….enfin, plus maintenant puisque je les ai toutes repoussés….Et certaines étaient vraiment collantes…comme cette Hilde…vraiment une gentille fille mais pire que de la super glue 3 ! Et cette Dorothy, my god, je n'ose même plus y penser !

Heero : Ah bon ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible ?

Duo : Elle a carrément faillit me violer stp ! Je ne rigole pas, it's the truth !

Heero : Je te crois, je te crois…Mais après tout, on ne peut pas lui reprocher….Je la comprends…

Duo : Ah bon ?

Heero : Bien sûr, devant un homme comme toi, je plierais de ne pas craquer devant un être aussi désirable que toi… ?

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre…Heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par la serveuse qui venait avec leurs plats.

Serveuse : Le sukiyaki ?

Duo : C'est pour moi :)

Serveuse : L'oden….voilà…Bon appétit messieurs :)

Les 2 : Arigato

Duo : Ah ! je commençais tout de même à avoir faim. Itadakimasu !

Heero : Hn. Itadakimasu.

…..

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, à l'exception d'un certain pied qui venait se frotter à la jambe d'une certaine personne…..oui, vous l'aurez compris c'était bien le pied d'Heero qui venait se perdre dans la jambe de Duo (et non pas le contraire, na ! y a pas que Duo qui est entreprenant). Celui ci était gêné mais content tout de même….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la sortie du restaurant, les deux hommes avaient décidés de marcher un peu dans la rue afin de digérer.

Heero : Bien. Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?

Duo : What ? La soirée n'est pas finie ?

Heero : Ca dépend de quelle manière tu veux la terminer…..

Duo : Euh…..Et si on inversait les rôles un peu ? Faisons un peu comme « toi » tu veux.

Heero : Dans ce cas…_Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins_. Duo !

Duo : Hum ?

Heero : Tu veux bien….sortir avec moi ?

Duo : C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ? (rires)

Heero : Euh…..c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire….._reformulons lui ! _ Duo, ce que je voudrais….c'est que tu deviennes mon…petit ami….tu veux bien ?

Duo :……

_**POV Heero**_

Je m'en doutais ! Il ne veut pas….vu son silence…..

_**Fin POV**_

Duo : je….

Heero : Ne te forces pas, je le savais de toute façon….Enfin, c'est pas grave. On peut rester amis tout de même ?

Duo : Heero ?

Heero _sourit tristement _: Hai ?

Duo s'approcha timidement d'Heero et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Duo _sourire doux _: Tu a tout faux…..j'ai très envie d'être avec toi…..je…j'aime quand on est tous les deux, comme ce soir….c'était…super…

Heero : Duo….merci….merci de me laisser ma chance…Tu veux bien qu'on rentre ?

Duo : Où ça ? chez moi ou chez toi ?

Heero : Peu importe….

Duo : Alors, pas chez moi, c'est un vrai boxon (bordel quoi), faut que je range d'ailleurs.

Heero : Hn…Alors c'est réglé.

Le petit couple repartit en direction de la voiture d'Heero. Dans la voiture, c'était le silence complet…mais un silence agréable, chacun rêvant de cette déclaration…

Duo : Est ce que je peux mettre la radio stp ?

Heero : Bien sûr.

Duo : Thanks…

Duo alluma le poste. Il passait une très vieille chanson des années avant colonies. Elle avait tellement été reprise par différents artistes qu'on ne savait plus qui l'avait chanté en premier. (pour info, et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est Franck Sinatra qui a été le premier à la chanter…et si je ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est lui qui l'a écrite également, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir svp :) )

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like_

_on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for,

_all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!_

_(repeat)_

Heero en conduisant, l'écoutait et même si il ne comprenait pas tout, il aimait...Duo, quant à lui, était aux anges, cette chanson décrivait ses sentiments…Durant cette soirée, il avait eu l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage flottant vers la lune…(plus romantique, tu meurs !)

Il se sentait bien avec Heero, en complémentarité…Autant l'américain était ouvert, joyeux et un peu excentrique, autant Heero était discret, mais entreprenant, froid mais juste en apparence car à l'intérieur, il était d'une telle chaleur bienfaisante, voire même fondante…Pour Duo, il était la lune, belle, bleu un peu comme les yeux d'Heero, froide en apparence, mais tellement chaude dans votre cœur…et lui (Duo) il était le soleil, énergique, chaud…le soleil et la lune réunis, quel beau spectacle, quel beau couple.

Pendant sa rêverie, Duo ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement d'Heero.

Heero : Hum….tu sais, tu peux entrer Duo, ma maison ne va pas te manger…_Moi si par contre_…

Duo : Pardon Heero…mais je suis un peu nerveux…

Heero : Pourquoi ? tu a peur ?

Duo : Non mais…je…ça me fais tout bizarre de rentrer dans l'appartement d'un homme qui me plaît mais que je connais à peine…

Heero : Je comprends

Duo, quelque peu rassuré d'avoir libéré ses craintes, rentra dans l'appartement. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : Magnifique. L'appartement avait été décoré selon le style japonais, les murs et plafonds peint en blanc crème, et les meubles étaient de couleurs sombres, le plus souvent en noir et brun foncés. La cuisine par contre, étaient dans le ton américain, c'était une petite kitchenette, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Et enfin, la chambre, japonaise en tout point, grand futon confortable, porte coulissante, et tatamis moelleux. Des esquisses japonaises étaient accrochées au mur, de même que des mots écrits en kanjis pour donner à cette pièce, l'atmosphère voulue…..des mots comme «Sabi » (sérénité), « Ansei » (repos), « Shuuchuuryoku » (concentration, plus long encore comme mot ! lol) et enfin « Kanraku » (distraction). Cette partie de l'appartement respirait le calme et il faut avouer que Duo était, en ce moment, tout sauf calme et détendu. L'atmosphère de la chambre lui fit donc un bien fou. Il avait remarqué également, qu'Heero devait aimer les fleurs, car l'appartement en était rempli. Ce n'était pas ces gros bouquets aux fleurs multicolores mais des fleurs sélectionnées avec soin, délicatesse et assemblées avec des branches toute tordues, qui faisaient le tour d'elles, les enlaçant, avec quelques feuilles vertes parsemés ça et là sur les branches, c'était d'une beauté exquise. Duo avait lu sur un magazine de jardinage, que cela s'appelait « Ikebana » (art floral) et que seuls quelques rares personnes savaient composer de tels délicats et odorants bouquets.

Duo : Ton appartement est vraiment magnifique. C'est pas comme le mien héhéhé…'' Tu as vraiment du goût….et pu.. ?

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase. Heero avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Duo, bien que surpris au début, répondit au baiser avec joie. Heero commença à caresser son torse, en soulevant le pull noir de Duo, et à titiller les deux boules de chairs, qui se durcirent sous la douce torture. L'américain gémit….

Duo _haletant_ : Heero…..

Heero : hm…?

Duo : Je peux t'appeler Hee-chan….s'il te plaaaaiiiiiit !

Heero, qui était ravi que le natté lui donne un surnom et qui prouvait qu'il y avait une intimité entre eux, lui prodigua une caresse encore plus divine que les autres. Il descendit sur le torse de l'américain en laissant derrière lui, un sillon de lave en fusion, il arriva au nombril qu'il embrassa, son ventre subit le même supplice…il frôla du bout des lèvres les quelques poils dorés qui se trouvaient sur son bas ventre. Duo frissonna de ce contact…

Duo : Hee-chan……..

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Je…. Aaahhh….ne veux pas…hummmm….d'une nuit sans lendemain…

L'américain put sentir à ce moment un sourire se former sur les lèvres d'Heero (faut pas oublier qu'il a les lèvres sur son bas ventre) et l'entendre dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas 'anata'(ça veut dire chéri, oui je sais, c'est aussi le pronom personnel à la 2eme personne du singulier 'tu' mais ça s'écrit différemment en Kanji), nous avons tous le temps… » et il accentua cette phrase en lui léchant le bas ventre.

Duo : Aahhhh oui Hee-chan !

Le japonais en profita pour défaire et enlever le pantalon de Duo. Ceci fait, il souleva l'américain par les aisselles, pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses cuisses (à Heero), l'américain en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero et le japonais entreprit de lui défaire sa natte. _Je veux le voir avec ses cheveux détachés, il doit ressembler à un ange… _Quand il enleva l'élastique des cheveux, ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent autour des épaule du dénatté. (j'ai vraiment plus de synonymes pour les désigner..)…_Il ne ressemble pas à un ange…S'en est un tout simplement… _Il senti soudain, une main qui déboutonnait sa chemise tout en embrassant son torse…Heero le regarda.

Duo : Pourquoi tu serais le seul à te rincer l'œil…hein ?….

Le japonais se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tellement la voix de Duo était rauque et sensuelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Je te veux tellement chiisana tenshi….(petit ange) »

Duo : Alors prends moi…..Aaahhhhhhhh ! Hee-chan !

Heero venait de le pénétrer sans le préparer, s'enfonçant en Duo jusqu'à la garde, mais le japonais avait déjà lubrifié son sexe pendant que Duo lui parlait (vous me direz, il a fait vite ! lol et je vous réponds : c'est la magie de la fan fic). Il commença à soulever Duo dans un mouvement de vas et vient, lentement, très lentement…

Duo : Hee-chan, plus vite, je t'en prie…. !

Accédant à sa requête, Duo se sentit basculer en arrière, Heero sur lui. Le japonais lui prit les deux jambes et les emmena sur ses épaules (à lui), et il recommença à donner des coups de reins, avec plus de force. Duo gémit tout ce qu'il pouvait, on pouvait entendre des « Aaahh, plus vite », « Plus fort », « C'est bon » et des « Continue ! » ou tout simplement des cris. Ca allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort….L'ambiance de la chambre était érotique, lourde et chaude.

Heero : Duo, ahh ! Je…ne…hummm...ne vais plus….pouvoir tenir AAAHH !

Duo : Hee.. AAAAHHHH !

Heero s'était libéré en lui dans un dernier coup de reins. Duo, lui, avait senti son essence se répandre sur son torse. Ils étaient essoufflés par tant d'efforts mais Heero trouva la force de se retirer de son amant et se baissa vers le torse de celui-ci pour recueillir ce précieux trésor en le léchant avidement.

Duo : Hee-chan, il ne fallait pas ! J'aurais pris un mouchoir….

Heero : Je voulais te goûter entièrement….

Duo piqua un fard monumental. Ils s'allongèrent sur le futon et se recouvrirent de l'épaisse couette. Nos deux amants étaient sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone portable se fit entendre.

Heero : K'so ! Mais c'est pas vrai, il est 1h du matin !

Duo : Ne réponds pas my love….

Heero : On ne sait jamais…il vaut mieux que je décroche..

L'américain grogna sous la couette.

Heero : Moshi moshi ? (équivalent à Allô chez nous)

….

Heero : Mais non Trowa, mes notes se trouvent à la fin du script.

….

Heero : Hn. Oui c'est ça. Allez, raccroche, que ton petit-ami Winner ne nous fasse une crise, comme la dernière fois (rires)

Duo tiqua à ce nom.

Duo : Winner ? Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

Duo : Demande le lui stp.

Heero : Hn. Trowa, comment s'appelle ton petit ami ?

….

Heero : Ah oui, c'est ça, Quatre Raberba Winner. Comment le sais tu Duo ?

Duo : Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami !

Heero : Ah ! Trowa, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton petit ami avait un ange comme pote !

….

Heero : (rires) Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien ! Je te raconterais ça plus tard si tu veux bien. Là, j'ai envie de dormir avec MON petit ami.

….

Heero _sourit tendrement_ : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé le bon…

Duo _ému_ : Hee-chan…….

Heero : Hn, je te dis à bientôt. Ja ! (salut mais en guise d'au revoir)

Et sur ce, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**2 ans plus tard…**_

La librairie Maxwell avait évoluée et était devenue l'une des boutiques ayant le plus de succès. Tout cela n'était pas dû au hasard ; depuis qu'un certain Heero Yuy avait élu ce magasin comme son foyer, les admirateurs(trices), lecteurs(trices) venaient tous les jours frapper à sa porte pour acheter des livres, ou pour tout simplement mater l'écrivain. Mais Duo aussi, n'était pas en reste. Par contre, ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est que le libraire et l'écrivain s'étaient paxés et avaient tous 2 un anneau à leurs doigts. Duo avaient surnommé son magasin : La librairie du bonheur. Car tous leurs amis avaient rencontré l'amour à cet endroit.

Par exemple, Wufei Chang, un maître des arts martiaux et ami d'Heero, lui n'était pas féru des relations amoureuses, et bien, c'est dans cette boutique qu'il rencontra un jeune médecin, du nom de Sally Pô, et ce fût le coup de foudre. Un autre exemple, Hilde, vous savez, la fille qui était super collante avec Duo, et bien elle aussi trouva le bonheur avec un certain Trant. La vie suivait son cours paisiblement…Duo avait trouvé son chez-soi en la présence d'Heero et il n'était pas près de le quitter…..

Pour ma conclusion, je dirais et sans ironisme : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille, mais elle ne s'apprends pas dans les livres.

OWARI

Minna-san, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire. Moi, en tous cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Au plaisir de vous revoir et d'en écrire d'autres, Ja !


End file.
